Total Drama Ridoncolous Race REMASTERED
Remastered version of the Ridoncolous Race. Different teams but some returnees. Teams * 'Devin & Carrie - '''Best Friends * '''Kelly & Taylor - '''Mom & Daughter * '''Tom & Jen - '''Fashion Bloggers * '''Rock & Spud - '''Rockers * '''Brody & Bridgette - '''Surfer Friends * '''Ben & Crystal - '''Cafe Employees * '''Cody & Beth - '''Friends * '''Tyler & Lightning - '''Jocks * '''Duncan & Owen - '''Friends * '''Shawn & Noah - '''Opposites * '''Dakota & Justin - '''Models * '''Harry & Ellody - '''Geniuses * '''Michael & Cooper - '''Chefs * '''Hayden & Nick - '''Race Car drivers * '''Sophia & Lou - '''Fashionistas * '''Allan and Carter - '''Hobos * '''Betty & Antonio - '''Brother & Sister * '''Ralph & Nate - '''Cartoonists * '''Abbey & Jill - '''Sisters * '''Ian & Cory - '''Brothers * '''Laura & Claude -' Swimmers Episodes Note: * means non-elimination episode. # None Down, Twenty To Go - Part 1* - Toronto, Canada # None Down, Twenty To Go - Part 2 - Morocco # French is an Eiffel Language - Paris, France # Mediterranean Homesick Blues - South of France # Bjorken Telephone - Iceland # Brazillian Pain Forest - Brazil # A Tisket, A Casket, I'm Gonna Blow A Gasket - Transylvania # Hawaiian Honeyruin - Hawaii # Hello & Dubai - Dubai # New Beijinging - Beijing, China # I Love Ridonc & Roll - Finland # My Way or Zimbabwe - Zimbabwe # Shawshank Ridonc-tion - Melbourne, Australia # Down & Outback - Australia # Maori or Less - New Zealand # Little Bull on the Prarie - Alberta, Canada # Lord of the Ring Toss - Arctic Circle # Got Venom* - Indonesia # Dude Buggies - Las Vegas # El Bunny Supremo - Mexico # Ca-Noodling - Vietnam Elimination chart Theme song ( Planet Earth is shown in space, followed by a hand holding a travel tip ) ( The contestants are shown running in various places around the world ) Row 1 ( Australia ): Laura & Claude, Harry & Ellody, Duncan & Owen, Cody & Beth, Hayden & Nick Row 2 ( USA ): Ralph & Nate, Ian & Cory, Carrie & Devin, Shawn & Noah, Dakota & Justin Row 3 ( UK ): Tyler & Lightning, Brody & Bridgette, Rock & Spud, Betty & Antonio, Tom & Jen Row 4 ( Canada ): Kelly & Taylor, Ben & Crystal, Michael & Cooper, Allan & Carter, Sophia & Lou ( Postcards of various landmarks appear, before showing a bus, a train and a plane going to various destinations ) ( All contestants appear in group shots ) Row 1: Duncan & Owen, Allan & Carter, Betty & Antonio, Tyler & Lightning, Hayden & Nick Row 2: Ian & Cory, Tom & Jen, Michael & Cooper, Carrie & Devin, Brody & Bridgette Row 3: Ben & Crystal, Kelly & Taylor, Dakota & Justin, Cody & Beth, Sophia & Lou Row 4: Rock & Spud, Carrie & Devin, Harry & Ellody, Laura & Claude, Shawn & Noah